


Jesus Complex by trascendenza [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Wonderfalls
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 12:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13524558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Jesus Complex by trascendenzaIn which Jaye is institutionalized. "Jaye Tyler may be the most unenthusiastic martyr complex I have encountered to date."





	Jesus Complex by trascendenza [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Jesus Complex](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1630238) by [trascendenza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza). 



> Originally posted on LJ in 2010

Title: Jesus Complex by transcendenza

For: Colette, Yuletide 2007

Fandom: Wonderfalls

Character: Jaye

Summary: In which Jaye is institutionalized. "Jaye Tyler may be the most unenthusiastic martyr complex I have encountered to date."

Text: [here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1630238)

Length 0:15:02

Download Link: [here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Jesus%20Complex%20by%20Trancendenza.mp3)

 


End file.
